


Caught In A Lie

by gold_sakura



Series: Fictober Prompts [10]
Category: VIXX
Genre: Angst, Heavy Angst, M/M, Occult, Underworld, finally becoming heartless for this Fictober
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-11
Updated: 2016-10-11
Packaged: 2018-08-21 20:02:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8258920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gold_sakura/pseuds/gold_sakura
Summary: His lover went far and beyond for him, but he couldn’t remember if he ever returned the favor, a stinging sensation around his aura occurring each time he tried to recall. His lover was beautiful, Taekwoon knowing for sure he was more than he ever deserved, shining brightly inside and out. His lover hated him now, facing him with disregard at the end of the path, his legs crossed as he sat on an out of place throne.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hey there! Here is the fic for Day 10! Honestly this Fictober was meant to focus more on my angst writing so here you go. Celebrating the 1/3 way point by having my own choice for the prompt. Today's choice is Hidden Path~ Also there might be some mistakes because I am lazy with editing this time. Hope you enjoy!

The crunch of leaves under Taekwoon’s feet were silent compared to the other sounds that were battling for his ear’s attention, his heavy panting and rough winds cutting through his body sharp enough to have the man’s head spinning. Even after being trapped in this scene for so long, there were many new factors that continued to disorient him, including the shifting floor and trees. He was barely able to stand straight, uncertain if he was making progress moving forward or spinning in circles. The sound of a sinister violin recorded on an old radio echoed through the forest, an anomaly Taekwoon had no time to question properly. All he wanted to do now was to escape this hell, to escape the cruel fate the underworld had bestowed upon him.

The true cause for his punishment had disappeared long ago with his mortal memory, only a small prick on his finger reminding Taekwoon that he would never truly be at ease. The small injury continued to bleed even as he applied pressure when he first arrived, staining the fabric of his shirt scarlet in all sorts of places. Time had been lost to the man as well, the places he was forced to visit all shrouded with purple, choking fog. The forest was one of the more calm realms he was forced to endure surprisingly, Taekwoon finding the physical nausea a relief compared to the mental pain he had fractured recollections of. 

In the first room he was thrown in, all seemed normal, Taekwoon walking up to a dining table filled to the brim with dishes that made his heart pang. A nagging urge in his soul took notice of the sorts of food being displayed there, something he couldn’t comprehend that told him that these were the favorites of someone he once cared for dearly. He sat in one of the chairs, it’s cushion decorated with layers of thick cobwebs. A glass appeared near his hand, rippling with red liquid. Taekwoon hesitantly put it to his lips, flinching when a metallic taste his tongue. The rest of the drink spilled onto the tablecloth, spreading throughout the entire table.It turned whatever it touched sour, old,  _ rotten _ . The overwhelming smell had Taekwoon covering his nose and mouth, begging his body not to wretch in pain. He fumbled backwards, destroying the chair beneath and sending a sharp pain across his back.

His head lolled to the left, suddenly catching sight of a staircase where someone seemed to be sitting there. The stranger’s appeared to be leaning forward, a casual sigh leaving his lips as Taekwoon recollected himself. It was another moment or so before Taekwoon made his way over, a hand reaching to touch the other man’s shoulder. His body moved excruciatingly slow, causing him to grunt while trying to push himself to go to a faster pace. The world around was muffled by the time he had made contact, shocked to see the other man turn his head quickly, perhaps just at a normal pace. There was sadness, along with rage resting in his eyes that increased in fervor once he caught Taekwoon’s pair in a vicious grasp.

No sound came from the stranger’s mouth, though Taekwoon could tell the other wasn’t happy by the clenched teeth and snarling motions. He couldn’t read lips well, but managed to get one word after watching long enough.

_ Your _

It seemed as though Taekwoon was left no more time, suddenly finding himself being wrestled to the floor, gradually becoming swallowed by the darkness. He was transported to his next area of punishment when he blinked, hoping that nothing would get worse.

The next task he was thrust into was a never-ending abyss, his stomach lurching as his body first felt the sensation of falling. It was darkness that greeted him, his eyes not strong enough to see himself spiraling down. Taekwoon hadn’t minded the beginning of this punishment, the silence providing an eerie comfort along with the caress of whiplashed hair against his cheeks. All was well, and when Taekwoon was lulled into a false comfort, that is when the underworld revealed its true intentions. The distorted laughter filled the space eventually, bringing along more tortuous factors for Taekwoon to endure. 

Blurred images whisked past him, echoes of what used to be creating a whirlwind surrounding his body. Seeing and hearing happiness while he flailed for stability had him screaming, wishing for everything to go away. Yet, the more he begged the more vicious the storm had gotten. Taekwoon soon forgot how having something under his feet felt, more familiar with the screeching air that kept him somewhat upright. He was so focused on not losing complete control that he had almost missed the stranger appear once more. The man, eyes closed and face serene, floated alongside Taekwoon, his arms spread as much as the air allowed him to. Taekwoon panicked, wondering why someone else would be receiving his punishments as well, instinctively reaching out to take the stranger’s hand. He gasped when the other flinched away from his touch, hissing at the unwanted interaction. Taekwoon turned enough to see him talking once again, still with no voice. He spent enough time to find out the next word, confused what it all meant.

_ Fault _

Many other challenges followed, ranging from being stuck underground to whisked into an eternal raging ocean. Taekwoon was helpless in all of it, somehow still finding the will to attempt to conquer it all. The stranger tagged along as well, each time more looking more regretful, a flurry of ill-mixed, negative emotions having him shirking him away from Taekwoon. It was more frustrating since Taekwoon had began recognizing him enough to know that the other man was part of his personal life once upon a time in his mortal life, remembering a sweet smile that the man was known for by his friends and family. The more Taekwoon chased, the further he would get from reaching him. He wasn’t sure what caused the last shift in the forest, but he had suspected that it had to do with the stranger’s change in demeanor, his calm aura now seething as he snapped his fingers.

The spinning forest had felt the longest to be in alone, Taekwoon pondering if he had finally angered the other spirit with him to be abandoned. He was unsure whether to be relieved or upset considering of his situation in the underworld. If the stranger was really the one increasing the punishments in each space, then Taekwoon should have desired the other to disappear forever. On the other hand, he was so close to figuring out who the other was, his name on the tip of Taekwoon’s tongue and haunting his every thought. The dizziness weighed his conscious enough to figure that he should exit the forest as soon as he could. Perhaps fate heard his plea, maybe feeling pity for the poor foul. Everything around Taekwoon slowed to a standstill, revealing a straying path. The man had no other choice but to seek out a new destination, not prepared for the flood of certain memories returning to him with every step.

His curiosity had granted him enough semblance to be flooded with moments with his old lover, the man who had lingered through his side throughout this entire punishment. Their kisses would be long and sweet, their laughs together quiet and warm. Taekwoon began sprinting, blinking through tears as his life with an irreplaceable angel replayed in his mind. His lover went far and beyond for him, but he couldn’t remember if he ever returned the favor, a stinging sensation around his aura occurring each time he tried to recall. His lover was beautiful, Taekwoon knowing for sure he was more than he ever deserved, shining brightly inside and out. His lover hated him now, facing him with disregard at the end of the path, his legs crossed as he sat on an out of place throne.

Once their eyes met again, Taekwoon finally knew. He was out of breath when he called out to the other, hoping it would change their distance even by the tiniest bit.

“Hongbin.”

The ground rumbled then, a vortex appearing behind Taekwoon. Lanky and sinister hands came out of it, grasping at the man from anywhere they could have a proper grasp. Hongbin remained as static as ever, calmly watching as Taekwoon was being yanked to join the hands in their domain. Taekwoon wailed for his lover, the only action he got as a response was Hongbin tapping the top of his wrist. He smirked at the victim, mouthing the last word Taekwoon would see before he had to relive everything over again from the beginning.

_ Forever _

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: [This](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=GwsUXOjYTVk) is the song that inspired this story~  
> See you in the next part of this series


End file.
